YOU
by Ryuusaki Shinju
Summary: "You're MINE!" / First SasuNaru / Newbie / Fluff! Dreabble! / RnR please? :)


**YOU**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story © Ryuusaki Shinju**

**Shonen-ai content! Fluff! Fantasy! Out Of Character! Typo(s)!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Cantik!

Indah!

Sungguh mempesona!

Lihatlah surai panjang indah sewarna mentarimu –yang bahkan lebih indah daripada mentari itu sendiri–yang terpatri indah menjadi mahkota kebanggaan mu. Seolah menjadi mentari kedua untuk orang-orang disekitarmu –termasuk diriku.

Dan dua buah manik azure yang mampu membuat langit merasa iri dengan keindahannya. Kedua manik mata milikmu yang entah kenapa selalu saja menarikku untuk terus menyelami apa yang ada didalamnya. Dua buah manik yang selalu terlihat bersinar dan memberikan kehagatan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, tapi tidak untukku. Terkadang, manik-manik itu terlihat redup kala kau tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa warga tentang dirimu –masa lalumu. Hei, kasih! Tak usah mendengarkan apa kata orang lain. Cukup dengarkan aku.

Hanya aku. Yang mencintaimu.

Dan, ah! Coba perhatikan tiga buah garis halus yang menyerupai kumis kucing yang terlukis indah dipipimu –tanda lahirmu. Tidakkah itu menambah kesempurnaan pada dirimu. Seolah tanda itu memang dikhususkan Tuhan untuk dirimu –milikmu. Yang sukses menambah kesan manis dan imut dalam dirimu.

Dan kau tau, dari semua kesempurnaan yang ada pada dirimu, ada satu yang selalu sukses menarik perhatianmu?

Senyummu.

Seulas senyum yang selalu terlukis indah di wajahmu. Seulas senyum yang selalu kau berikan pada setiap insan yang berada disekitarmu. Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kedua buah bibir cherry milikmu itu bisa mengeluarkan senyum seindah itu?

Hei, kasih! Aku iri.

Aku iri pada semua insan yang selalu bisa melihat senyum indahmu.

Aku iri pada semua kesempurnaan yang kau milikki.

Aku iri pada semua orang yang bisa melihat dan menyentuh–tanpa sengaja– kulit tan eksotis nan lembut milikmu.

Kau HARUS menjadi milikku.

You're MINE!

* * *

–at Taman kota, 15.00–

Kulihat dirimu duduk disalah satu bangku yang disediakan oleh pengelola taman. Surai jabriknya terlihat berayun ditiup oleh angin. Hei, angin! Berhenti membelai surai indahnya itu! Jangan sentuh milikku!

"Teme!" panggilmu sambil melambaikan tanganmu kearahku disertai dengan seulas senyum seperti biasanya.

"Hm."

"Ada apa?" tanyamu sembari memiringkan kepalamu –tanda kau bingung. Hei, kasih! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidak suka orang lain melihat seberapa manisnya dirimu! Aku benci ketika orang lain memperhatikanmu dengan berbagai macam tatapan –kagum, suka, iri –

"'Teme! Kau dengar tidak sih?" tanya–teriak–mu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipimu–kesal.

"Hn. Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, dobe. Kau terlihat seperti perempuan." Hei, bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan!

Terlihat kedua bibir cherry indahmu tampak mengerucut–kesal. Imut.

"Jika kau memintaku kesini hanya untuk menjadi bahan ejekanmu. Lebih baik aku pulang saja! Huh!" kini kau tampak berisap pulang.

Tidak. Jangan pergi!

GREB

Dapat!

"Duduk, dobe. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Pintaku–sedikit memerintah. Kulihat kau terkejut. Namun kau akhirnya duduk kembali.

"Ada ap–"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Terlihat kedua manikmu membulat sempurna –terkejut. Apakah ucapanku tadi terlalu mengejutkanmu?

Hening.

Suasana ini sungguh tidak nyaman. Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya–berisik. Aku–

"'Suke…" panggilmu ragu yang langsung membuatku tersadar dari lamunan singkatku, "Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?"

"Kau sungguh tau bahwa aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, Naruto."

Ya. Benar.

Dia, Namikaze Naruto, adalah orang yang selama ini –tanpa kusadari– yang aku cintai.

Dia, Namikaze Naruto, yang dulunya adalah wadah dewa Kurama–dewa panghancur– yang sempat memporak-porandakan Konoha dikarenakan tidak mampunya Naruto mengendalikan Dewa Penghancur itu. Namun, berkat Namikaze Minato –ayah Naruto– Dewa itu bisa lenyap sepenuhnya, walau dengan menyisakan kematian Minato-san.

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, penduduk desa mulai men-cap Naruto sebagai pembuat masalah. Namun berkat Sarutobi-sama–hokage–yang telah memberikan pembelaan bahwa Naruto tidak bersalah–disertai dengan bukti-bukti yang mendukung–, warga desa sudah mulai bisa menerima keberadaan Naruto. Walau masih ada saja yang tetap tidak menyukai dirinya. Lagipula, sikap Naruto yang hangat mampu meluluhkan hati para warga.

Dan siapa sangka, denga sikapnya yang bersahabat–dan konyol– itu, mampu mencairkan hati seorang Uchiha sepertiku.

Ya, aku. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tau, 'Suke?" ucapnya setelah mencerna semua yang baru saja ku katakana tadi, "Ini mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi…"

"Hm?–"

CUP~

Singkat. Sebuah kecupan hangat nan singkat dipipi. Tapi itu cukup menjawab semua perasaanku. Kulihat kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat–buah kesukaanku. Kau terlihat sangat manis, sayang.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih."

"…"

"Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku."

"…Hm."

FIN

* * *

A/n :

First in this Fandom!

Sebenernya sih ini buat tugas bahasa Indonesia, tapi yah~ iseng-iseng aja deh di share ._.v

And the last...

Can you give me some review? :)


End file.
